hadas y una bebe
by gatita-yaoi
Summary: pequeña Scarlett, hija de Arthur y Alfred, hecho por la magia de las hadas, la cuales ayudaran a diseñar y cuidar a la pequeña y todo es un secreto que el unico que sabe la existencia de aquel ser es Francis


_**HOLA MINNA SAN!**_** HOY VUELVO CON UN NUEVO FIC QUE SE ME OCURRIO AL VER EL DIBUJO DE UNA COMPAÑERA DE CLASES SOBRE UN HADA, MI MADRE ME DIO LAS DEMAS IDEAS,(A MI MADRE LE ENCANTA EL YAOI) ES UNA HISTORIA SIMPLE, PERO LA CONTINUACION ES DECISION SUYA SI LA HAGO O NO, NECESITO REVIEWS PARA IDEAS DE CÓMO SEGUIR LA SIGUIENTE PARTE.**

**DISCLAIMER: HETALIA NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO LA BEBE Y LAS HADAS SON DE MI IMAGUINACION **

**WARING: YO CREO QUE NINGUNA *¬*, DEJEN REVIEWS!**

Deprisa deprisa chicas, ya falta poco y tenemos mucho por adornar- decía un hada de unos 10 centímetros máximo, de piel blanca como la nieve, ojos celestes bien claros y el cabello largo y rubio claro adornado con flores blancas, y un vestido blanco y ceñido hasta la cadera y una larga cola de seda. Alrededor de unas 20 hadas estaban rondando por la gigantesca mansión, adornando la casa, en especial un cuarto gigantesco de color rosado claro y con detalles dorados, colocando una variedad de juguetes y adornando la cuna de madera de lino con unas mantas blancas y rosadas, poniendo ropa en el gigantesco armario y los hombres hadas (si existen hombres hadas, según yo) colocando los muebles como una mecedora, un cambia pañales, una lámpara color café y las cortinas blancas de seda, haciendo del cuarto un paraíso para la pequeña nueva integrante de la familia.

Emma, creo que alguien se nos perdió- dijo un hada de tez blanca, pelo rojizo, ojos verdes y con un vestido hecho de hojas (como el de Tinker Bell) – no aparece la nueva hada, Christine- dijo nerviosa.

Eh?- dijo algo asustada – ya mismo llega Arthur, y ella no aparece- empezó a dar vueltas caminando por el aire- que desastre- susurro

Equivocación!- grito la pequeña hada de tez blanca de un tono más pálido que todas y pelo rubio con ojos morados y un vestido tipo baby doll blanco- solo me perdí un rato- rio con un toque de nerviosismo .

Qué alivio- se dijo el hada mayor

Emma, ya hemos terminado la comida, ya está todo listo- dijo un chico de tez canela y pelo café con unos fuertes músculos entrando a la habitación, en eso suena el timbre de la casa.

Si!- grita un hada volando rápidamente hacia la puerta de madera (puerta tipo iglesia, es una mansión) y junto con un par de hadas mas abren la puerta, dejando ver a Arthur con algo envuelto en una sabana, y Alfred a su lado, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja –

Bienvenidos- dicen las hadas al unísono, con Emma y Christine al frente

Bienvenidos, Arthur , Alfred, hemos esperado su llegada- dice el hada mayor a su amo

Buenos días, Emma, Christine, Louise, Greta, Alison, Rin, Amanda, Fanny, Alice, Denise, Edna, Elizabeth, Robert, Andrew, Klaus, Miguel, Eddy, Franklin, Joel y Anderson- saluda Arthur a todas las hadas con una sonrisa.

Buenos días- saluda simplemente el americano, todas las hadas se acercan al ingles, y este descubre la manta, dejando ver a una pequeña bebe, recién nacida, de piel pálida, y grandes ojos verde azulado, con unos pocos pelitos dorados

Que linda- sueltan las hadas al unísono cuando la pequeña Scarlett suelta una risita, en especial Christine, la cual era el hada de la pequeña

Bueno, ya tengo hambre, vamos a comer- dijo Arthur acomodando a la niña en sus brazos , mientras las hadas corrían a servir la comida.

Bueno, supongo que se preguntan cómo ocurrió todo esto, y además, como es que Alfred y Arthur tuvieron una hija, si son dos hombres, les diré el secreto

.lo primero y básico que creo que todos saben es él como vienen los bebes, para los que no sepan, un bebe es el fruto de amor y pasión entre dos personas, haciendo un acto intimo.

. Lo segundo es MAGIA, la magia de las hadas pudieron hacer ese sueño realidad.

Arthur paso todo el embarazo como uno normal, unos largos 9 meses llenos de amor, felicidad y algo de dolor , pero al final logro tener a su hermosa hija, sana y salva en sus brazos

….

Arthur dejo a la pequeña en su habitación y se dirigió con Alfred, Emma y otras hadas a la cocina, mientras 5 hadas se quedaban a vigilar a Scarlett , entre estas el hada de la pequeña, Christine

Se sirvió la comida, y los dos amos de la casa empezaron a comer, tranquilamente, cuando sonó el timbre, Louise, Greta y Eddy fueron a abrir, encontrándose con Francis con un ramo de flores en las manos, y una caja, el francés inspecciono la puerta, ya que se había abierto sola (Francis no ve hadas) , las hadas se quedaron mudas al ver al hombre frente suyo entrar corriendo hacia la cocina

Bonjour!- saluda el francés apareciendo de repente el gigantesco comedor, provocando que Arthur se atrancara

Señor!- grito una hada- llevándole un vaso de agua por los aires, pasando en frente del francés, provocando que este se quedara estático

Fantasmas!- grita el francés asustado

No son fantasmas wine bastard , son mis hadas- dijo el ingles levantándose de la mesa ¿Cómo dejaron que entre?- dijo reprendiendo a las hadas

Entro corriendo y no lo pudimos detener- se excusaron

Hey como que como me dejaron pasar!?- expeto el francés- encima de que te traigo regalos- dijo con un puchero

Hagan algo para que las pueda ver- dijo el ingles, enseguida las hadas pusieron polvillo mágico sobre Francis, haciendo que este las vea

Wow!- exclamo al ver a las 15 hadas en el salón – así que las hadas si existen- murmuro

Ahora a que viniste Francis- dijo Alfred levantándose

Vine a ver a la petite princesse – dijo entregando los regalos a las hadas- soy el único que sabe sobre ella ¿no?- dijo sonriendo

Si ,no queríamos que nadie se enterase – dijo Alfred en tono infantil- pero tu apareciste de sorpresa a los 8 meses de embarazo de Arthur , ha ha ha ha- rio en tono infantil

Oui , quiero ver a la petit bebe – dijo rogando, Arthur se convenció y llevo a Francis al cuarto de la paqueña, seguido por las hadas- Francis se acerco rápidamente a la cuna, esquivando a las hadas que casi choca – oh! Que belle!- exclama al ver a la pequeña riendo y moviendo sus manos para que la carguen , enseguida la coge en brazos

Oye no la co…- le interrumpe al ingles

Es tan linda..No se te parece en nada a tu actitud Arthur – dice acariciando la piel de la pequeña- y… como la van a cuidar- dice dando en el blanco

Este….mm…- piensan los dos padres de la pequeña

Les recuerdo que los bebes necesitan de muchos cuidados y también leche materna- lo ultimo lo dice con lujuria

Eh!?- dicen impactados los dos – pues ….comprare leche para preparar- dice el ingles nervioso

No puedes darle eso hasta después de los 5 meses- sigue el francés- no probaste darle leche de tu pecho?- pregunto señalando con la mano libre los pezones del plano cuerpo ingles

No…no creo que haya algo ahí dentro – dice sonrojado, Alfred se dedica a mirar la pelea desde la mecedora de la habitación, junto a las hadas, cuando de repente la pequeña empieza a sollozar

-creo que tiene hambre- dice lujurioso en francés acercándose a Arthur y zafando su camisa

-Hey!, no lo to..-paro el americano al ver a la pequeña absorbiendo los pezones de su novio-amante-futuro esposo y sacando leche de ahí dentro, Arthur se sonroja violentamente al sentir a su pequeña succionando sus pezones y sacando leche

han hon hon hon, te dije que si podrías- dice ante las miradas asombradas de Alfred y de las hadas

…..

Después de eso Francis regreso a casa

**BIEN!, AQUÍ TERMINA, SI QUIEREN CONTINUACION DEJEN REVIEWS E IDEAS PARA LA SEGUNDA PARTE. DEJEN REVIEWS!. ESTA HISTORIA HA SIDO TODO FRUTO DE MI IMAGUINACION *-* Y PORFAVOR ¡DEJAN UN REVIEW!**


End file.
